Создатель
История о Создателе |Карма = |SPECIAL = |Производ. хар-ки = см. характеристики |Навыки = см. характеристики |Файл диалога = MASTER.MSG Dcstory1.msg |Актёр = Кэтрин Суси Елена Ивасишина и Олег Щербинин («1С») |Дизайнер = Леонард Боярский, Скотт Роденхайзер и/или Джейсон Андерсон[[Библия Fallout 4#Вопросы, вопросы|Библия Fallout 4]] |prototype_id = 50 |Дополнительно = 250px Создатель в центре управления }} noicon|center Создатель ( ), ХозяинDialogueExportDavison.txtРазговоры Курьера с Догом 1, 2NcProsti.msg, стр. 3210: «''Да, ТЫ — Выходец из Убежища. Да, ТЫ нашёл водяной чип и побил ХОЗЯИНА. Ты ГЕРОЙ''»., ОтецНекоторые супермутанты называют его «''Father''»: LT.MSG, стр. 190; DCMUTANT.MSG, стр. 110., Священное пламяУпоминается многими Чадами Собора: HUBPATNT.MSG, HUBFLRCD.MSG, JAIN.MSG, THORNDYK.MSG, VIOLA.MSG, SLUMMER.MSG, COMBATAI.MSG, MORPH.MSG., Священный огоньДругие Чада Собора: CATHSHOP.MSG, CALDER.MSG, FRANCIS.MSG, HCHDGRD.MSG. и «'Отец Надежда'»; в других переводах ПовелительВ переводе Фаргуса., МастерЗдесь стоит заметить зачастую разное значение слов «Master» и «мастер» (как по словарю Даля, так и по современному словарю), и даже прямая цитата с латинского как имя собственное не совсем корректно с точки зрения понимания значения, придаваемого ему в Fallout.Маркус отправляется на восток — персонаж Fallout, главный антагонист, говорящая голова в игре. Биография До глобального конфликта Ричард Моро родился до глобальной ядерной войны, жил в США и смог попасть в число резидентов Убежища 8Ориентир на примерную дату рождения — до 2072 года.. Житель Убежища В должности доктора Ричард прожил в Убежище 8 вплоть до момента выхода жителей на поверхность в 2091 году. В скором времени, когда вышедшие на поверхность люди начали использовать ГЭКК для постройки Города Убежища, он был изгнан за совершённое убийствоVclynett.msg, стр. 345: «''Боярского выгнали десять лет назад, а Ричарда Моро — вскоре после того, как мы покинули Убежище''»., обстоятельства которого неизвестны. Ричард сменил свою фамилию на «Грей» и отправился в Пустоши на юг. Жизнь в Хабе После некоторых скитаний по Пустоши Ричард достиг Хаба, где позднее присоединился к общине торговцев и стал оказывать местным жителям медицинские услуги. В конце мая 2102 года, в связи с участившимися нападениями мутантов на караванщиков из Хаба, Гарольд, нынешний босс торговцев из каравана, решает найти и уничтожить место обитания мутантов. Потратив свои последние деньги на покупку снаряжения, оружия и припасов, Гарольд также не обошёл стороной мнения учёных и врача в Хабе насчёт способностей мутантов и сопряжённых с этим вещей. Ричард Грей в этом плане оказался очень полезным человеком — как умнейший парень, доктор и философ, он очень понравился Гарольду — 22 мая Ричард был нанят в к нему в отряд из нескольких человек. Экспедиция на базу Марипоза |220px|thumb|В поисках источников мутаций… Тем же днём группа отправилась в направлении на северо-восток от Хаба. Ричард, как наиболее опытный и смышлёный в плане выслеживания мутантов участник группы, встал в её главе, и через месяц поисков, 23 июня, смог найти логово мутантов. Им оказалась военная база Марипоза, которая кишела разного рода тварями. Группа подверглась нападению мутантов, в ходе которого из отряда остались в живых только четыре человека — Фрэнсин, Марк, Гарольд и Ричард. Выжившие решили обследовать базу и зашли внутрь, чем спровоцировали запуск роботов системы безопасности. В ходе битвы с машинами и дальнейшего обследования базы из четверых человек до лаборатории и чанов добираются только Гарольд и Грей. На месте подступов к чанам с ВРЭ их вдвоём застал врасплох робот-кран — он сбросил Грея прямо в чан, а Гарольд при неизвестных обстоятельствах был перемещён за пределы базы. Исследовательская экспедиция подошла к концуАудиодневник Ричарда Грея. Начало жизни мутантом Упавший в чан Ричард мутировал и выжил под воздействием ВРЭ''Fallout Official Survival Guide, стр. 106-107: «''The Master is not a nice person». «''Once a normal human, long ago, he was mutated by exposure to the FEV virus. Along the way since then, he has somehow hybridized with other human mutants and with computers, turning him into a rather strange and schizoid monster who speaks in multiple voices. As "the Holy Flame" and "Father Hope", he rules the Children of the Cathedral, who figure in his plot to infect all humans with FEV and take over the entire world''».. Спустя некоторое время пребывания в чанах ужасающе мутировавший Грей смог выкарабкаться, испытывая при этом жуткую боль и теряя сознание иногда на несколько дней. Несмотря на помрачение рассудка, ему удалось доползти до комнаты управления к июлю, спустя месяц-полтора с момента окончания экспедиции. Сумев взломать компьютер, Ричард начал вести на нём аудиозаписи, которые решил оставить на память. Спустя незначительное время, с уменьшением частоты и силы боли, он понемногу начал приходить в себя. Признав себя зеленокожим мутантом с облазившей и загноившейся кожей, Ричард также отметил, что в некоторых местах его кожа имела волдыри, из которых течет зелёная слизь, похожая из-за сильного запаха на мускус. Через взломанный компьютер ему удалось отключить оставшихся на базе роботов, после чего он в очередной раз теряет сознание. Через некоторое время у очнувшегося и всё ещё испытывающего боль Ричарда начался прилив сил, но он смог сделать на тот момент лишь ограниченное число шагов. Однажды из живота Ричарда выросло «щупальце», которому удалось захватить неизвестное мутировавшее существо и направить его в кишечник для дальнейшего переваривания. Сам же Ричард поздно понял, что произошло с его телом, и, после поглощения существа, ощутил, что почти физически почувствовал его сознание. Тем не менее, Ричард сохраняет при этом критичность своего мышления, предполагая, что у него галлюцинации, и что происходящее с ним не является реальностью. Под конец июля у Ричарда сильнее проясняется разум и повышается интеллект, сами же боли и потеря сознания перестали проявляться. При обдумывании происходящего с ним и его экспедицией на базе, Ричард решает, что все оставшиеся члены его группы мертвы и что он хочет больше узнать о своих способностях и явлениях, которые наблюдаются при погружении в чаны с ВРЭ. Ричард почувствовал, что может понять даже самые сложные философские вопросы просто и непосредственно, как будто все шоры искусственного были снятыШоры в прямом смысле обозначают боковые наглазники для пугливых лошадей, не дающие возможности смотреть по сторонам; в переносном же значении обозначают обстоятельства, мешающие взглянуть на что-либо широко и непредвзято.. Таким образом, Ричард стал одним из некоторых счастливчиков, у которых не был повреждён разум при взаимодействии с ВРЭ[[Библия Fallout 5|Библия Fallout 5]]. Начало опытов с ВРЭ Проявив сильный интерес к ВРЭ, набравшийся сил Ричард стал задаваться вопросами об увеличении интеллекта у существ, помещённых на длительное время в чаны. По сути, он хотел опробовать то же самое, что ему удалось испытать с июня по июль. Отлавливая различных существ на Марипозе, Ричард на некоторое время помещал их в чаны с вирусом. По окончании своих экспериментов он отметил, что полученные мутанты становятся сильнее и более сознательными. Из-за сильного голода, а также ради продолжения эксперимента, Ричард поедает свои творения, ощущая их сознание и стараясь узнать что-то новое. В опыте, где Грей решил в одном чане одновременно держать собаку и крысу, получилась биологическая химера. Полученный мутант также, как и его предшественники, обладал более совершенными качествами для выживания. Это событие так повлияло на Ричарда, что он сформулировал философию о соединении и объединении различных существ в гармоническом единстве, где он мог являться инструментом, через который это единство будет достигнуто. Поставив себя несравненно выше обычного человека в плане интеллекта, Ричард к концу ноября 2102 года заложил основы для Единства и доминирующей расы — супермутантов, которые должны быть созданы из обычных людей. С той самой поры Ричард именует себя «'Создателем'». В знак возвышения собственного достоинства и совершенствования, а также уважения и понимания к мутантам и своим идеям, Создатель отказался употреблять в пищу собственные творения, однако, в силу голода и некоторых обстоятельств ему в дальнейшем пришлось нарушить данное обещание. Главной целью Создателя стало создание супермутантов, которые по его мнению лучше всего будут приспособлены к жизни в мире после ядерной войны. Зная о том, что пережившие войну люди очень склонны к агрессии в отношении друг на друга и к остальным существам, Создатель решает превратить людей в мутантов, тем самым искоренив дискриминационные и агрессивные наклонности, которые могут привести к очередной глобальной ядерной войне. В свете наступившей эры Мутантов Грей также допускает, что всё же должно иметься некоторое количество людей, которые не должны быть подвергнуты воздействию ВРЭ, они должны были остаться в роли контрольной группы. Несогласные присоединиться к Единству люди согласно задумке Создателя должны были подвергнуться кастрации во избежание дальнейшего размножения. Агрессоры воспринимались как потенциальная угроза Единству и по возможности должны были быть устранены. Тем не менее, из-за свойств вируса в идее Создателя имелся большой пробел, который не позволял мутантам размножаться самостоятельно и который Грей очень долгое время упускал из видаЗапись экспериментов Врии. Первые опыты совершенствования людей Первый попавшийся на Марипозе человек в ноябре 2102 года стал неожиданностью — из-за испуга Создатель поглотил человека. Позднее, после переваривания, он был расценен таким примитивным по уму, что показался отвратительным Грею. Заранее спланировав опыты над людьми, Создатель признал в своём испуге ошибку и наказал себе быть более осторожным и стать более приемлемым для Единства, решив себе вводить маленькие дозы вируса для самосовершенствования. Это привело к тому, что к ноябрю 2102 года ему удалось развить нейроинтерфейс, при помощи которого он смог получать доступ к компьютерным сетям Марипозы. Зашедшие в декабре на базу путники послужили Создателю в качестве первых экспериментов. Тем не менее, вирус не сработал, как ожидалось. Люди превратились в сильных звероподобных громил, а по мере того, как мускулы супермутантов росли, их умы усыхали''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 37: «''The Master created Super-Mutants after the bombs fell by using a specially designed vims (the F.E.V. vims) to turn pure-strain humans into powerful warriors. The Super-Mutants thus created were to become the Master’s own personal army of shock troops. However, the virus didn’t work as anticipated. The humans turned into powerful brutes, but as their muscles grew, their minds shriveled. The more intelligent Mutants were given uniforms as a mark of rank and authority, bur they were few in number. Now, 80 years after the Master’s defeat, fewer still Super-Mutants remain alive. Most humans fear Super-Mutants — few places offer them peace. The day of the Master’s Mutant army is now passed, but some people say that the experiments continue. The worst horrors are always created in the name of science and progress».. Большинство полученных мутантов потеряли свою прежнюю память и не смогло вспомнить о том, что было прежде; Грей поглотил их, вместо того, чтобы оставить в живых. По неизвестным причинам, поглотив в дальнейшем наименее облучённого человека с базы, Грей впервые радостно почувствовал принятие разума своей жертвы и объединения с ним. Именно после этого случая Создатель стал говорить о себе в первом лице, но не в единственном числе («Я»), а во множественном («Мы»). Проведя следующие опыты на менее облучённых людях Создатель пришёл к заключению, что сильный уровень радиоактивного облучения приводит к резкому понижению уровня интеллекта после мутации. После этого Создатель решает проводить более тщательный отбор для создания своей армии, которой предназначено объединить всё замечательное разнообразие жизни. С некоторой долей вероятности личность Создателя под воздействием поглощения «сознаний» могла сделаться «Мы» (тем самым Единством, Единением), а не личным «Я», которым он сам себя поставил выше обычного человека. Другие «сознания» стали хором, который стал вторить первичной воле Грея, иногда изредка озвучивая его бессознательные сомнения или вопросы. Создание личной армии |220px|thumb|Это только начало… Создатель творил супермутантов, используя специально предназначенные чаны с ВРЭ для превращения людей с более чистой наследственностью в мощных воинов. Созданные таким образом супермутанты должны были стать личной армией Создателя. Более смышлёные мутанты получали униформу как знак ранга и авторитета, но таких было немного. Таким образом, в ходе более тщательного отбора в январе 2103 года появляются классические супермутанты, которые отличились от предыдущих чуть более высоким разумом благодаря своему более «благородному и чистому» происхождению. Силы Создателя медленно накапливались благодаря добровольным и не согласившимся стать мутантам людям, которые забредали на базу. Великая Зима, наступившая в 2130 году, вызвала резкое уменьшение и без того небольшой поток «добровольцев» Единства. Учитывая эти неблагоприятные условия, Создатель приказал своим супермутантам похищать караваны из наиболее населённых областей, действуя при этом скрытно. Зачастую эти места оказались окрестностями Хаба и сопряжённых территорий, откуда мутанты могли уводить и брать в плен караванщиков, угонять скот и брать перевозимые ими припасыРадиосообщения мутантов. Сам же Создатель стал полагать, что Единству нужна новая база, которая может обеспечить своё движение большим притоком биомассы и новыми знаниями. Несмотря на дальнейшее увеличение армии, удалённость от наиболее населённых областей и проблемы с поставками вынудила Создателя немного приостановить увеличение его сил. В течение многих лет пропажи многих караванов списывались на чудовищ пустыни, а впоследствии общественное мнение в Хабе начало склоняться к версии причастности когтей смерти. Больше всего от супермутантов пострадали караваны ДальнобойщиковDECKER.MSG, стр. 167; DEMETRE.MSG, стр. 145, 175; GENCOP.MSG и HUBCOP.MSG.. В 2137 году, с возникновением более благоприятных условий, Создатель начал массовое создание супермутантов. Однако только одна из пяти-шести попыток была успешной и только половина из «удавшихся» особей была способна вступить в его армию. Тем не менее, в ходе стараний количество супермутантов продолжало увеличиваться. Элитными творениями Создателя стали тени, которые ценились выше обычных супермутантов. Во главе их отрядов состояли Дэйвисон, Табита и ряд других супермутантов, проявляющих качества лидеров и способными быть тогда более разумными. Посредством телепатии Создатель давал указания супермутантам, а те, в свою очередь, подчинялись своему «Отцу», которому были обязаны своим рождениемDialogueExportTabitha.txt: «''Помните добрые старые времена, когда всеми нами правил Создатель? Когда его ласковый, вкрадчивый и в то же время странно настойчивый голос пробирался к вам в мозг и говорил вам, что конкретно надо делать? Вы тоскуете по времени, когда не надо было думать самому, лишь с радостной ленью выполнять чужие приказы?». Тени, как наиболее совершенные люди, стали выполнять шпионские диверсии, скрытные нападения и убийстваDialogueExportTabitha.txt: «Наш славный вождь создал супермутантов, но все-таки что-то его грызло. Наверняка он говорил себе: „Я могу сделать и лучше“. И он-таки сделал лучше! Появился новый тип мутантов — сильнее, быстрее, умнее и во всех отношениях опаснее. Для обычных супермутантов мы стали тем же, чем они для людей, и им было велено повиноваться нам во всем''».DialogueExportTabitha.txt: «''Первое поколение супермутантов, как мы его называем, Ронда, создал лично Создатель. Как и все, к чему Создатель приложил свою руку, получились они лучше, чем те, которые возникли позже и были созданы случайно. Они были умнее, почти такие же умные, как и тени, могли думать своей головой и действовать самостоятельно''».. На протяжении 60 лет Создатель, безумный доктор, который пытался стать хозяином всего человечества, старался создать себе защитников через генный сплайсинг. Согласно расчётам Создателя, ему не хватало достаточного количества людей с чистой, не затронутой мутациями и не подвергшейся воздействию радиации, наследственностью. Дальнейшее использование этих людей в опытах привело бы к значительному увеличению числа супермутантов, которые, вкупе с значительным перевесом сил, способны были захватить все ПустошиFallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 26: «''Many years ago, the Master, an insane doctor who attempted to become master of all humanity, tried to create guardians through gene splicing. The original Vault Dweller, your ancestor, stopped him before he could complete his plans. Unfortunately, some of his extraordinarily tough creations have outived him and continue to roam the Wastes. Centaurs and Floaters are often found together, as though they feel some sort of kinship for one another''».OVER.MSG: «''Популяция мутантов куда больше, чем можно было бы получить при обычном естественном приросте или мутациях у обычных людей... кто-то специально производит новых мутантов. И притом с ошеломительной скоростью''».. Опыты над другими существами 220px|thumb|Кентавр, ещё одно творение Создателя Создатель в ходе экспериментов с ВРЭ также создал многочисленных кентавров и летунов, которые зачастую находятся вместе, как будто они чувствуют друг с другом своё родство. Также по возможности он улучшал когтей смерти, используя генетическую манипуляцию. Полученное существо было невероятно быстрым и сильным''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 27: «''Deathclaws were originally created to replace humans during close-combat search-and-destroy missions. They were derived from mixed animal stock and then refined by the Master, using genetic manipulation. The resulting creature is almost unbelievably fast and powerful».. Знакомство с Морфеусом В 2152 году мутанты схватили в плен культистов, верящих в Конец Света. На тот момент их возглавлял некий Морфеус, который ранее состоял в банде «Потрошители», но из-за сильной жажды власти ему удалось стать главой набирающего популярность культа. Создатель отметил у Морфеуса яркие проявления лидерских качеств и, вместо того, чтобы погрузить его с последователями в ёмкости с ВРЭ, договорился с ними о сделке. Группа Морфеуса должна была распространять идеи Единства по Пустоши и привлекать к ним большое число людей для выполнения плана по созданию супермутантов. Люди Морфеуса должны были активно завлекать к себе новобранцев и попутно проводить слежку и похищения. Некоторые мутанты, в свою очередь, были обязаны выполнять приказы Морфеуса. Наслаждение богатством, властью и возможностями отомстить обидчикам оказались для Морфеуса весьма достаточным основанием, чтобы примкнуть к лидеру мутантов и заниматься продвижением его идей''Fallout Official Survival Guide, стр. 105-106: «''Outwardly, Morpheus is the supreme leader of the Children of the Cathedral. Though he adopts a pious demeanor and can sound a bit like an old-time country preacher, he does not believe that the Holy Flame, the Dark Lord, the Master is, in fact, God. Morpheus is intelligent, crafty, sly, greasy, and thoroughly evil, ensnared by the promise of power rather than by belief. He has a short fuse and a terrible anger, which make him an extremely dangerous individual».. Захват Убежищ Зная о том, что на Пустошах имеются некоторые Убежища, которые до сих пор являются закрытыми и содержат людей с чистой наследственностью, Создатель решает заполучить их с помощью культистов. Создатель, который в 2150-ым испытывал проблемы с мобильностью своего тела из-за большого количества поглощённых людей и мутантов, решает подготовиться к уменьшению своего веса и размера для дальнейшего путешествия на новую базу, где ожидает приобрести новые знания и наибольший приток биомассы для увеличения своей армии. В ходе разведки мутантам удалось разузнать местонахождение Убежища 17 и в 2154 году им удалось прорваться внутрь и захватить многих обитателей. Пойманные жители были превращены в супермутантов и теней, что изрядно порадовало СоздателяЗаявление Мэтта Грэндстаффа до релиза Fallout: New Vegas: «''Full Name: Lillian Marie Bowen Age: 203''».DialogueExportLily.txt. В 2155—2156 гг., после захвата каравана, состоящего из жителей Убежища, Создатель узнал расположение другого Убежища, которое расположено в Могильнике. Лидер мутантов в сопровождении культистов захватил комплекс и перенёс в него свой штаб в захваченные им места. Жители Убежища были перерождены в супермутантов, другие поступили на службу к культистам[[Библия Fallout 6|Библия Fallout 6]]., которые после произошедших событий вызвали у Создателя большую симпатию и сильное доверие. Внутри комплекса Создатель нашёл сведения о расположении других убежищ и отправил патрули на их поиски. Узнав к 2157 году про Убежище 12, Создатель узнал его расположение и встал во главе отряда «делегации» супермутантов для его захвата. По прибытии на место мутанты начали атаковать живших там гулей, многие из которых были убиты. Когда же Создатель узнал от Сета, местного лидера, что гули являются теми самыми обитателями 12-го, которых нужно было найти, он сильно разозлился провалом своей миссии и решил заключить сделку. Лидеры гулей и мутантов пришли к «согласию на помощь» в случае войны, а гули дополнительно должны были помогать мутантам в поимке людей. В Некрополе был оставлен гарнизон супермутантов около водного насоса, а Создатель с остальными возвращается Демонстрационное УбежищеSET.MSG, стр. 140. В связи с тем, что в 2162 году Выходец из Убежища часто появлялся в различных местах, пытаясь найти водяной чип, шпионы Чад Собора узнали о его происхождении из Убежища 13MORPH.MSG, стр. 158.. Слухи и рассказы об этом могли распространять как Выходец из Убежища, так и замечавшие его костюм обитатели Пустошей. К этому времени Создатель находит в компьютерных данных сведения о большом количестве проживающих в Убежище 13 людяхVANHAG.MSG, стр. 107-111. и надеется, что в скором времени оно найдётся. Чада Собора После присоединения культистов к Создателю в 2151 году Морфеус начал подгонять свои идеи о Конце Света под планы Единства. Дальнейшее сопровождение Создателя и захват Демонстрационного Убежища привели его к идее создания церкви, которая должна была стать местом для паломничества верующих в Единство. Так Морфеус пришёл к идее о постройке Собора. Приспешники лидера культа немедленно начали заниматься постройкой здания, обители культистов и храма Создателя, некоторые из них были посланы шпионить во все концы изученных земель для выяснения обстановки и пополнения рядов. Культ Морфеуса стал носить название «Чада Собора», лидер с его наиболее приближёнными людьми сформировали будущее ядро организации. Движение стало религиозным культом, который пропагандировал идеи Создателя, где последний как «Священное пламя», «Священный огонь», «Лоза Жизни»CHANTER.MSG, стр. 110 и «Отец Надежда» стал считаться божеством. Непосредственно через Морфеуса Создатель мог управлять Чадами. Сами же культисты, влияние которых со временем становилось больше, стали фигурировать в его заговоре для заражения всех людей ВРЭ и захвата всего мира. Помимо миссионерской деятельности Чада Собора прибегли позже к благотворительности, чем дополнительно вызвали увеличение притока в свои ряды и, в дальнейшем, увеличение числа супермутантов и теней. Псионики Создатель экспериментировал с псионическими возможностями людей и достиг некоторого прогресса. Создатель в 2162 году 220px|thumb|Создатель собственной персоной Более приемлемый для Единства и усовершенствованный Создатель теперь представляет собой неоднородную субстанцию мутировавшей плоти, важная часть которой находится на посту смотрителя в Демонстрационном Убежище. Плоть по большей части выполняет роль биоорганической защиты, связующей составляющей и опорной функции. Став при этом не очень приятной на вид личностью, Создателю удавалось каким-то образом гибридизироваться с другими людьми, мутантами и компьютерами, превращая себя в довольно странного и шизоидного монстра, который стал говорить несколькими голосами. Голова Создателя размещена на центральном процессоре ( ), внешний вид которого с уцелевшей лицевой стороны представлен установленным экранным эквалайзером. Процессор помогает поглощённым и объединённым «душам» Создателя избирательно взаимодействовать друг с другом и в дальнейшем, посредством эквалайзера, корректировать звуковые сигналы, которые они хотят подать в виде слов. Голова с эквалайзером соединена растянувшимися кусками плоти, которыми занят практически весь пост смотрителя. Сам же эквалайзер в качестве корпуса ( ) удерживается при помощи одного из многочисленных позвоночников; подключенными к процессору и голове Создателя проводами, а также многочисленными кусками плоти. С левой стороны к голове идеолога Единства идёт неизвестное продолговатое образование, с правой стороны от головы отходит глаз, который удерживается на продолговатых образованиях неизвестного (органического мышечного, кабельно-проводного, комбинированного или иного) происхождения. Неизвестно точно, является ли продолговатое образование с левой стороны началом образований справаCOMBAT.MSG (Fallout), стр. 1500 — 1508. Примечательно, что зелёный цвет, который был дан ВРЭ Создателю при рождении, где-либо отсутствует — вместо него плоть имеет по большей части светлый телесный оттенок. Посредством подключенных к мозгу дополнительных устройств и расползшейся по Убежищу плоти в виде живой кожи, кишечника и костей, Создатель развил нейроинтерфейс, связи которого впоследствии помогли ему получать доступ к компьютерным сетям Демонстрационного Убежища. Помимо нейросвязи с компьютером и из-за того, что Грей имел несколько поглощённых «сознаний», он сам (или один из «поглощённых людей») мог говорить роботизированным голосом. В качестве ближайших помощников Создателя выступают Иеремия, который занимается доставкой и составлением рапортов о чистоте людей в близлежащих областях и контролирует работу супермутантов в СобореJEREM.MSG, стр. 182; JER.MSG, стр. 126.; Морфеус, управляющий Чадами Собора, и Лейтенат, контролирующий силы Создателя на Марипозе. Управляющий в определённой мере своим телом Создатель может оказывать сильный психологический эффект в коридоре отвращения, который ведёт к его голове. Недостаточно натренированный или незащищённый в плане противодействия паническим атакам человек не способен выдержать сильное психическое действие телепатии, которое способна осуществить живая плоть Создателя в коридоре. Биомасса из ранее убитых и присоединённых к Создателю обитателей ПустошиPSYCHIC.MSG, GIDEON.MSG: стр. 107 «''У стен тоже есть сознание…''»; «''У стен есть разум…''»; стр. 116: «''Да, стены живут теми, кто ушёл раньше''»; стр. 119: «''Встреча души… сплавление, чтобы защитить, Создатель всего''»; «''Души… израненные… Защищают Создателя''»; стр. 145: «''Те, кто ушли раньше… пресекут твой путь''». способна задерживать недоброжелателей и даже травмировать их вплоть до потери зрения. Телепатическое действие плоти способно вызывать у людей запредельную мозговую нагрузку в виде помутнения рассудка, слуховых и зрительных галлюцинаций, сильных головных болей, максимального снижения восприятия, тошноты и кровотечений из носаREVULSE.MSG, MLCORIDR.MSG.Мемуары Выходца из Убежища. Чтобы избегать такого дурного влияния, некоторые обитатели Демонстрационного Убежища перед аудиенцией у Создателя надевают специальные устройстваMLOPS.MSG: стр. 212 — 217.. Поскольку Создатель сильно интегрирован с компьютерными устройствами Убежища, он стал очень уязвимым для электромагнитного воздействия; в этом отношении он стал отчасти похожим на робота, в отношении которых эффективно действуют импульсные гранаты. Создатель подумал о безопасности Собора на тот случай, если к нему нагрянет большое количество сильных врагов. Имеющаяся в Демонстрационном Убежище атомная бомба, которую регулярно обслуживают, будет запущена им лично или по команде в самом крайнем случае. Примечательно, что Создателю раньше когда-то приходилось освобождать силу атомаGENSARG.MSG, стр. 202, 204, 205 и 206.. Убийство Выходцем из Убежища Выходец из Убежища остановил Создателя и убил его в 2162 году, прежде чем тот смог завершить свои планы по захвату жителей Убежища 13. Смерть Создателя вскоре вызвала детонацию атомной бомбы в Демонстрационном Убежище, в результате чего подземный комплекс и Собор были уничтожены. Это каноническое событие упоминают некоторые персонажи, появляющиеся в последующих играх. Последующее уничтожение чанов с вирусом обозначило окончательное поражение идей Единства. Выжившие мутанты рассеялись по Пустоши, преследуемые многочисленными врагами. Характеристики Расскажи о… Квесты Заметки * Поныне остаётся неизвестен длительный способ передвижения Создателя из Марипозы в Собор (пешком, всё ещё сохраняя мобильность своего тела; караваном мутантов в сопровождении Чад Собора; на грузовиках с паровым ходомО грузовиках супермутантов имеется лишь одно свидетельство: GHREFUGE.MSG, стр. 114, 115 и 135.; переливание и отправка по ёмкостямШутка разработчиков, упоминаемая в Библии Fallout). Также на тот момент неизвестно само состояние мутанта во время путешествия (антропоморфное или отчасти схожее на нынешний «мягкотелый» вариант). * Создатель обладает четырьмя голосами: одним женским и тремя мужскими; среди последних один имеет роботизированный оттенок, другой является обычным человеческим, а третий в версии российского локализатора свойственен большинству гулей. Примечательно, что как в оригинале игры, так и в версии локализатора, данного персонажа озвучивают два актёра. * Для многих жителей Пустоши Создатель на момент своей жизни и после её окончания является одной из самых легендарных личностей, которая воспринималась как выдумка Чад Собора, божество или великий лидер. В большинстве же случаев учёный Создатель, проводящий генетические манипуляции, ассоциируется со злом — для традиционных и стереотипных систем ценностей худшие ужасы всегда создаются во имя науки и прогресса. * Люди из Братства Стали на момент 2162 года очень плохо оповещены насчёт СоздателяRHOMBUS.MSG: «''Ходят слухи об армии, которая собирается. Большего я не могу сказать''»; VREE.MSG «''Погоди, имя звучит знакомо. Кажется, это предводитель каких-то мутантов''».. * Последователи Апокалипсиса к 2162 году имели возможность лицезреть наиболее приближённых к Создателю приспешников, из-за чего они решили, что намерения Чад не являются добрыми и мирными. Последователи решили узнать больше о Создателе через разведчиков и в дальнейшем прозвали его «Тёмным Богом» и «Богом Тьмы»NICOLE.MSG, стр. 118, 151 и 165; FOLSCOUT.MSG, стр. 133; FOLGUARD.MSG, стр. 133; LAURA.MSG.. * Создатель в функции «Расскажи о…» произносит всего две фразы, в которых он выразит своё нежелание отвечать. Поскольку запросные слова «Создатель» и «Единство» поясняются в рамках основного диалога, то создатели игры решили не перезапускать ранее использованные реплики. * Если спрашивать обитателей Некрополя о Создателе через функцию «Расскажи о…», то те будут вопросительно его называть большим важным мужиком. * Если Выходец из Убежища запустил таймер атомной бомбы в Демонстрационном Убежище, у него появится возможность сказать об этом лично Создателю. Последний, при наличии нейроинтерфейса, отключит таймер и, разозлившись на Выходца, потребует сказать свои последние слова перед смертью, чем спровоцирует Выходца на бой. * Причинами, которые могут вызвать у Создателя враждебность, тем самым сделав присоединение к Единству невозможным, являются включение атомной бомбы и открытое намерение Выходца убить его. * Даже в случае того, если Выходец убедит Создателя в его ошибках, сославшись на то, что созданные им супермутанты не могут размножаться, имеется шанс того, лидер мутантов продолжит совершенствовать геном людей. Поводом для этого может послужить дальнейшая сказанная фраза Выходца о том, что для искоренения недостатка нужно больше подопытного материала. Создатель, быстро уцепившийся за эту идею, немедленно объявит Выходцу о том, что тот и послужит в роли этого материала. * Если интеллект главного героя очень низок, Создатель усомнится в том, что ВРЭ сможет ему помочь, чтобы сделать из Выходца более умного мутанта. * Неизвестно точно, что представляет из себя ВРЭ-2, о котором упоминает Создатель и некоторые обитатели Собора. * Наиболее вероятно, что Создатель мог каким-то образом высвобождать скрытые психические возможности некоторых людей после прививания им ВРЭ, таким образом выявляя псиоников. Тем не менее, большая часть экспериментов была провальной, подопытные становились безумными или просто использовалась для создания «коридора отвращения». * Уточняется, что Создатель погиб 3 марта 2162 года. * В связи с тем, что НКР имел ограниченный контакт с Армией Создателя, со временем в растущей республике увеличились дискриминационные настроения по отношению к супермутантам и гулям. Упоминания Создатель упоминается во многих последующих после первой части играх: * Выходец из Убежища упомянул Создателя в своих мемуарах; * как зло Создатель упоминается во вступлении к игре; * о нём упоминают в разговорах Избранный с некоторыми персонажами, Джейкоб, Доктор Фанг, Маркус, Лианна, Мира и Гарольд; последний будет отзываться о Создателе хорошо и будет опечален его смертью; * имеется упоминание в каноничной концовке игры; * Избранный может представиться хранителю моста Ричардом ГреемEcbridge.msg. стр. 119; * если Избранный попросил Мисс Китти оказать ему сексуальные услуги с одной из девочек, где он будет играть роль своего деда, то по окончании акта партнёрша упомянет Создателя; * упоминание о Создателе имеется в игровых файлах Fallout 2COMBAT.MSG, стр. 1500 — 1508 с пометкой «''The Master! # Fallout 2: Reserved?»; * о нём упоминает ЯнVcoldjoe.msg, стр. 115; * Из финальной версии ''Fallout 2 была вырезана мобильная крепость армии Создателя, в которой супермутанты из одноимённой армии путешествуют по Пустоши, порабощая других мутантов, которых используют в качестве рабочей силы''Fallout 2 Official Strategies & Secrets, стр. 335: «''A second set of drafts hypothesized the army of the Master (from Fallout 1) roaming the Wastes in a huge, armored land fortress, scooping up muties to use as slave labor. As you can see, neither of these stories made their way into the final game».. Тем не менее, она не предназначалась для сил Создателя''RPG Codex Interview: «''It wasn't the Master's, it was the BoS mobile command center. They created/ran the lobotomite army that was an early threat to the player. The 'Fallout 2' comic cover loading screen was an illustration of a scene we had envisioned where the player was being overcome by lobotomites when a desert ranger showed up to (hopefully) help. It came from the first draft of the FO2 story: The BoS and Vault 13's overseer's descendant (and a small group of elite leaders) had made a secret alliance to exchange tech for weapons, safety, etc, and you had to expose or stop them. It was decided that it wasn't strong enough, so we scrapped it and came up with the version that actually was made».[[Библия Fallout 9|Библия Fallout 9]].. * Латам сравнивается с самим Лейтенантом, который состоял у Создателя на службеMIS 12 Speech.txt: «''He reminds me of the Master's Lieutenant in the first Fallout game''».; * Создателя упоминают Токкаматта и Джо Гримм; * упоминание имеется в дневнике сэра Латама; * работы Создателя упоминается в описании деятельности генетиков на Дамбе ГувераHoover Dam design document: «''Hoover Dam Sub-Level 1C Using similar technology that the Master from FO1 eventually used for his twisted purposes (he stumbled across the research in top secret computer archives), scientists made several specimens that grew to full size''».; * Виктор Преспер по своим возможностям сопоставляется с Создателем, который был способен покорить мирB.O.M.B.-001 design document: «''Hoover Dam Sub-Level 1C Presper is a "quiet" mad scientist, and he is considered to be an end-game-level-threat on par with the Master from Fallout 1, and his stats reflect this''».; * Аттис упоминает Создателя в Секретном УбежищеДиалог Аттиса; * имеется упоминание в описании биографии Старейшины ЛайонсаFallout 3 GotY Edition Prima Official Game Guide, стр. 71.; * обосновавшийся в Оазисе Харольд с трудом может вспомнить случай из жизни Ричарда Моро; * Project V13 — надпись «Мастер жив», нацарапанная на столе, представлена на веб-странице проекта; * рассказывая об истории Огромного Сукинсына, Кламат-Боб Создателя; * рассказывая свою краткую историю, Маркус снова своего бывшего лидера; * также о нём упомянут другие супермутанты — Табита на радио горы Блэк, Дог/Бог, Дэйвисон и Лили; * Создатель упоминается в песне в исполнении Лоунсема Дрифтера, если тот может исполнять свои песни на сцене; * Создатель упоминается на [[Загрузочные экраны Fallout: New Vegas|загрузочных экранах Fallout: New Vegas]]. * кроме этого, Создатель упоминается в официальном руководстве к игре''Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide, стр. 42, 44 и 295.. Цитаты * * * * * * * * * Появление За кулисами * Моро ( ), фамилия Ричарда, а также проводимые им нестандартные опыты над животными и людьми, в ходе которых получались новые организмы — отсылка к фантастическому роману Г. Уэллса «Остров доктора Моро». Главный герой романа ставит себе цель изучить пластичность живых организмов, совершая на острове эксперименты, в ходе которых он пытается создать человека из зверей. * Примечательным фактом является то, что в дальнейшем известный по своим актёрским данным в серии игр ''Fallout Рон Перлман снимался в фильме-экранизации 1996 года, за год до официального выхода первой игры. * Несмотря на то, что большинство говорящих голов создал Скотт Роденхайзер, Крис Авеллон утверждает, что голову Создателя, вероятно, создали Леонард Боярский или Джейсон Андерсон. * Также Крис Авеллон заявлял, что статистические данные о том, сколько людей Создатель окунул в чаны и сколько из них стало супермутантами, часть которых пошло на службу в армию, не будут предоставлены. * Несмотря на то, что псионики, обладающие телепатическими способностями, после уничтожения Создателя продолжают появляться по прошествии некоторого времени, Крис Тейлор заявляет что Создатель был первым и последним телепатом. * Тейлор также утверждает, что к жуткому на вид Создателю добавили дополнительный роботизированный голос для дополнительного устрашения. * В Библии утверждается, что Братство Стали из Лост-Хиллз не пережило бы нападения обновлённой армии СоздателяВторжение армии в Лост-Хиллз отображается в вырезанной из игры концовке. * Скотт Бенни, один из работников Interplay, утверждает, что когда работал над созданием диалогов Чад Собора, он вызвал некоторую тревогу у других разработчиков. Вникая в характер Создателя и рассказывая о том, что его мечта является разумной, Скотт пояснил, что сама игра является по сути трагедией об убийстве Создателя. По словам Скотта Создатель пытался помочь людям, но они его безжалостно убили. Сам же автор этой идеи не без иронии отмечает, что его задумка никем не была высоко оценена и даже не была продана[[Библия Fallout 8|Библия Fallout 8]]: «''I'm a bit of a method writer, and when I wrote the Cathedral Cultists, I frightened some of my co-workers by getting into character and telling people how reasonable the Master and his dream was, and how Fallout isn't a heroic story at all, it's the tragedy about the fall of the Master who was ruthlessly murdered by people he was just trying to help but who are (sob!) too willful to accept change. No one bought my interpretation. (That alone is a tragedy.)». * Леонард Боярский, учитывая в процессе создания ''Fallout малую смысловую нагрузку в диалогах с говорящими головами, делал перезаписи текстов Создателя. Однако, в связи с малым бюджетом, который был запланирован на создание игры, и дефицитом времени, некоторые действия в этом отношении не были осуществленыИнтервью Боярского: «''When I think about all the writing we did on Fallout, the first things that always come to mind were the edits we had to do for the talking head conversations. A lot of times the conversations didn’t make sense or deliver the information they were supposed to, but they had already been recorded and we didn’t have the budget to rerecord them – so we had to go in and edit/rewrite the player responses and rearrange the NPC lines so that the conversations worked. In some instances, like Vree, the information we wanted to impart to the player just wasn’t there so I had to add her assistant (Sophia, I think?) so that there was at least an NPC around who did have the necessary info. And she wasn’t the only one—we had to add several NPCs with vital information that was supposed to be covered with the talking heads but for some reason wasn’t. I did extensive rewrites on Gizmo, Killian and the Master as well as one or two others. One scenario I really enjoyed designing was in Adytum – Zimmerman’s situation with the regulators, his son and the Blades. I wrote a lot of NPCs, too many to list (or remember). I also wrote some of the holodisks.». * Согласно сценарию [[Fallout (фильм)|фильма «''Fallout»]] Создатель руководит группой мутантов, которые берут в плен главных героев. Он ранее являлся человеком, которому на момент глобального ядерного конфликта не хватило денег на место в Убежище. Впоследствии ему удалось создать ВРЭ с целью получения иммунитета к радиации для тех, кому предстоит пережить бомбёжку. Эксперименты в лаборатории Лос-Анжелеса посредством опускания в чаны с ВРЭ удались, однако последствия в виде увеличивающихся размеров тела, оказались неожиданностью, даже для самого экспериментатора. Создатель решил стать во главе своих подопытных и, выяснив, что полученные им мутанты стерильны, решил пополнять ряды своих подопечных из обычных людей. Он сильно загорелся идеей создать расу совершенных сверхлюдей, пытаясь осуществить всевозможные генетические комбинации. Под его руководством мутанты добывали ГЭКК и прочее оборудование из Убежищ, после чего доставляли их в Лос-Анжелес, в лабораторию Создателя. Применив ГЭКК, Создатель способствовал росту и распространению растений в городе, который со временем превратился в цветущий оазис. Таким образом Создатель дал дополнительный повод людям приходить к себе в логово. После спасения и бегства главных героев, а также убийства многих супермутантов в лаборатории, Создатель, знающий к этому моменту координаты Убежища 13, посвящает своего недавно новопосвящённого подопечного — учёного, который сопровождал героев, но потом предал их и был погружён в чаны. Мутанты решают нагнать главных героев, чтобы не дать им шанса сбежать, укрыться и дать время на подготовку Убежища к обороне. Прибыв на место, Создатель и мутанты встретили отчаянное сопротивление жителей Убежища 13. Во время сражения ему даже удалось убить самого Смотрителя, узнав в нём человека, который создал проект Убежищ и спровоцировал мир на глобальный ядерный конфликт десятки лет назад. Во время боя с женщиной-полицейским и Максом, двумя главными героями фильма, Создатель, узнав что большинство мутантов убиты, решил притвориться мёртвым. После окончания боёв и некоторых разбирательств выживших в Убежище Создатель успевает вколоть проходящему рядом с ним Максу свою последнюю дозу мутагена, который вызывает мутацию у людей. Главный герой фильма, видя это, убивает Создателя, на этот раз окончательно лишив его жизниСинопсис фильма Fallout. Галерея FO01 NPC Master N.png|noicon «''Так что же дальше? Примкнёшь к Единству или сдохнешь тут? Примкнёшь или сдохнешь! Примкнёшь или сдохнешь!» FO01 NPC Master G.png|noicon «Конечно! Мутанты выживут! Мутанты отстроят этот мир! И только как мутанту тебе разрешат жить! Жить. Умереть!» FO01 NPC Master B.png|noicon «Конечно нет. Большинству я предложу стать мутантами. Те, кто откажется от такой возможности, будут стерилизованы и отпущены. Те, кто будет сопротивляться, будут казнены''». Master death animation.gif|Анимация смерти Создателя Fo2 Manual Master standoff.png|Битва между Создателем и Выходцем из Убежища в Мемуарах Выходца из Убежища. deadmasterpedestal.png|Центр управления Убежищем после убийства Создателя в бою. FO1 Master target.png|Прицельный выстрел в Создателя. Fallout Online site.png|Нацарапанная на столе надпись «Мастер жив» на веб-странице Project V13 Примечания }} de:Meister en:Master es:Maestro fi:Master fr:Le Maître hu:Master it:Maestro nl:Master pl:Mistrz pt:Master ja:Master uk:Творець Категория:Персонажи Fallout Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout 2 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout Tactics Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout 3 Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Fallout: New Vegas Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Van Buren Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Библии Fallout Категория:Персонажи, упоминаемые в Project V13 Категория:Супермутанты: персонажи Категория:Лидеры организаций Категория:Единство: персонажи Категория:Обитатели Собора Категория:Чада Собора Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Учёные Fallout Категория:Говорящие головы Fallout Категория:Божества и святые Категория:Каннибалы